


Under the Bleachers

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bleachers, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, only marking as underage because they are in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu and Yoochun have been dating for six months. Junsu has been waiting for six months.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	1. Cozier. Romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“You guys go ahead. I’m going to run a few more laps.”

Junsu’s team members shook their heads. “You’re crazy, Su. Let’s just go.”

“Naw. I gotta stay in shape, guys.”

Even the coach looked ready to tell him to rest.

But then Junho slapped Hyukjae’s shoulder and said, “I told you guys he was the crazy twin. Come on. Let’s go shower.”

Hyukjae frowned, but said, “My house later?”

Junsu nodded. “Of course. I never miss the chance of kicking your ass at video games.”

Hyukjae snorted.

Junsu traded handshakes with the guys.

“You owe me,” Junho said as he passed and slapped Junsu’s shoulder.

Junsu nodded. “I know.”

Just to keep up appearances, Junsu started running around the track. He was fucking exhausted, and there was only one thing he wanted more than he wanted a shower and a nap.

It was getting harder and harder to hide from everyone at school. Only Junho knew about his secret. And only Junho would know. Four months. Four months until he got out of there and they didn’t have to hide anymore.

Yoochun didn’t want to hide at all, but he understood Junsu’s reasons. With a religious family and expectations piled on his shoulders, Yoochun didn’t blame him. And they never fought about it. A few times at school, Yoochun would reach for his hand, and then snatch it back with a frown, but it was the only time, Junsu ever felt his unhappiness.

Junsu waited until he was sure all the guys were in the locker room and then he cut across the field—at something not quite a sprint—slowing once he got around the back of the bleachers. It wasn’t the best place for privacy, but with the sun setting and throwing everything around them in shadows, only those walking right next to the bleachers would see them.

Yoochun was already there, and he looked up from his sketchbook when he heard Junsu’s cleats on the gravel.

“Hey,” he said with a big smile.

“Hi.”

“Practice went long.”

“We have a game in two days, so yeah.”

“It’s better this way,” Yoochun said, gesturing around the shadowy enclosure. “Cozier, romantic.”

Junsu scoffed, but his heart felt like bursting. “You brought a blanket?”

After swallowing (something Junsu did not miss), Yoochun nodded. “And..”

He turned around and pulled out three take away containers from behind his back.

“Dinner. Because I know you’re starving.”

Junsu grinned wider. “Oh my god, Chunnie, you’re amazing.” He kneeled on the blanket in front of Yoochun. Yoochun was sitting cross-legged, his sketchbook in his lap. Junsu put his hands on Yoochun’s knees and kissed him. He’d only meant for it to be a small kiss of gratitude, but Yoochun’s fingers feathered up his neck and tangled in his sweaty hair. Junsu moved the sketchbook, and then leaned forward, forcing Yoochun to put his hands behind him for balance. He didn’t flinch or pause when Junsu swiped his tongue over his lower lip. He whimpered, and his mouth opened immediately, their tongues tangling together.

But when Junsu tried to get him to lie down, Yoochun put a hand on his shoulder.

“Eat, Su. Before it goes bad.”

Junsu smiled. “I think I’m hungry for something else right now. How ‘bout it, Chunnie? Gonna let me swallow something today?”

Yoochun blushed and looked away. But he was smiling, biting his lower lip. “Maybe.”

Junsu laughed. He fell to his side, propped up on an elbow. He ran his fingers up and down Yoochun’s thigh. “You should feed me.”

“Feed you what?” Yoochun said with another shy smile.

Junsu laughed again. “I meant the food, you pervert. I’m really tired, and sore, and—“

“I’m working on something,” Yoochun said, pulling the sketchbook back into his lap.

Junsu caught a glimpse of penciled lines, legs, and that was it, before Yoochun turned it away and continued drawing. Junsu held back a sigh. He’d stopped pestering Yoochun to see his drawings a long time ago.

He sat up enough to open the container and he ate while Yoochun drew.

“Am I supposed to be saving you some of this?” Junsu asked after he’d emptied the container of rice and kimchi.

“No. It’s all for you.”

“Awesome.”

Junsu was notorious for how fast he could eat, but he was aiming for a world record on this one. He couldn’t take his eyes from Yoochun, and Yoochun kept biting his bottom lip in concentration, sketching lines and erasing, and then drawing more, and Junsu had to have him, had to have him under him and their lips together, and even if Yoochun wouldn’t let him do anything else, he wanted at least that.

Junsu tossed the last carton away, and then said, “You better move your sketch pad because I’m going to jump you in three seconds. One.”

The corner of Yoochun’s lips turned up.

“Two.”

Yoochun met his eyes. “You count slow.”

Junsu growled and launched himself at Yoochun. Yoochun laughed, holding his sketchbook away as Junsu’s lips attached to his neck. His fingers dug into Yoochun’s sides.

“Su, Su! Stop it,” Yoochun said, still laughing. “Come on, stop.”

Junsu pulled away only far enough to lay his hands on Yoochun’s chest and push him to his back. He very carefully took the sketchbook from Yoochun’s hands. He closed it, without looking because Yoochun didn’t want him to see yet, and then he set it on top of Yoochun’s backpack.

“Thanks for dinner,” Junsu said.

Yoochun smiled and glanced away. Very quietly he said, “Dessert now, if you want it?” and then shyly looked up at Junsu.

Junsu moaned. “If I want it,” he said and fell, so his elbows were on either side of Yoochun’s face. He readjusted his hips and thrust against Yoochun’s body.

Yoochun’s eyes shut with a groan.

Junsu pressed their lips together. Almost immediately, Yoochun’s hands were in his hair again, his hips lifting to press into Junsu’s body. Junsu grunted in surprise and continued to frot against him.

When Yoochun broke away from the kiss, breathing harsh, eyes shut, Junsu kissed his cheek, and whispered, “You know, I have this really shy boyfriend. Do you know where went?”

Yoochun smiled a bit, and then whimpered. He arched his neck, hands scrabbling on Junsu’s back as more moans were pulled from his throat. He dug fingers into the muscles on Junsu’s body, and then down his arms until he could grab his ass.

Junsu made a noise of surprise as Yoochun tried to press their bodies closer. His knees bent, and Junsu had to shift to lie completely on top of him. Their erections slid together as Yoochun lifted his hips again.

“Fuck, Chunnie, what..?”

And Yoochun kissed him, deeply, tongue reaching into his mouth. Over and over.

“This would feel better without clothes,” Junsu said carefully.

Yoochun swallowed and nodded. “Yes, no clothes. No clothes sounds like a great idea.”

Junsu looked at him carefully. “Are you sure?”

Yoochun nodded. “Please, Junsu.”

Junsu scoffed. “Baby, you don’t have to beg me. Just tell me what you want, and you can have it.”

“I—I don’t know what I want, Junsu. You, though. Just you.”

Junsu nodded. “Okay.” He pushed up to his knees. He grabbed the hem of Yoochun’s t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

Yoochun tugged on Junsu’s shirt. “Yours, too. Off. Off.”

Junsu took his soccer jersey off, the tank underneath it soon followed. And then Yoochun sat up, arms wrapping around his waist and lips attaching to Junsu’s skin. Junsu moaned, and tangled his hands in Yoochun’s long hair.

Yoochun never took the initiative when they were together. Never. He was still nervous and unsure. Only rarely did Yoochun let Junsu do enough to make them come. Only twice had he given Yoochun a blowjob.

Yoochun’s mouth closed over Junsu’s left nipple and Junsu had to bite his lip against a scream.

Junsu shut his eyes in bliss and let Yoochun explore his chest and stomach. When his hands started pushing down the band of Junsu’s shorts, Junsu very carefully took him by the wrists and made him look up at him.

“What are you doing, Yoochun?”

Yoochun bit his lip and looked away. “I…”

“You don’t have to do this. Am I pressuring you too much or—“

He shook his head. “I—I want this, Su, I do.”

Junsu’s breath caught, because he finally realized that Yoochun wanted more. More than the hand jobs and blowjobs and frotting.

He captured Yoochun’s lips in a soft kiss. “Are you sure, baby?”

A quick nod, and then Yoochun twisted from his grasp. He latched onto the strap of his bag with his fingers and pulled it towards them. He unzipped a compartment. His cheeks were bright red, and Junsu knew it wasn’t from the light of the sunset streaming through the seats of the bleachers.

“I … I—“ He shoved the bag at Junsu.

Junsu took it and stuck his hand in the side pocket. His fingers hit cool plastic, and he pulled out a red bottle.

“Yoochun,” Junsu said in disbelief.

“You want it, too,” Yoochun said. “You do.”

Junsu put both the bag and the bottle of lube on the ground. “I do, but not if you’re—“

“I am, Su. I’m ready and—”

Junsu cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. “You will tell me if you change your mind, and you will tell me if you want me to stop, okay? Promise me.”

Yoochun nodded. “Promise, but Su, I …”

Junsu kissed him. “What, baby?”

“I don’t know. I want you.”

“You need to relax, okay? Just—“ Junsu pushed him back to the blanket. Yoochun was shaking. “You are not ready for this.”

“I am, please, Su, I’m … I’m nervous, but—” And then his cheeks went even redder and the blush spread to his neck.

“What?”

“I … last night, when I was … I—”

Junsu stopped staring at him. Yoochun was able to talk more easily without Junsu’s gaze on him. He leaned over his body and started kissing his chest.

“What happened last night, Chunnie?”

“God, I – I jerked off and fingered myself,” he said, voice hitching with embarrassment.

Junsu moaned and licked Yoochun’s nipple. Fuck, Yoochun was fingering himself? Junsu’s cock was twice as hard just imagining it. “And?”

“And it felt good, and all I could think about was having you do that to me and … please, Su, please.”

“Shh, baby, it’s alright. I will. I promise, but you have to stop me if it hurts or if you don’t like it.”

“I will.”

Junsu continued to lick around Yoochun’s chest and Yoochun’s hands tangled in his hair again. He wasn’t doing this to give Yoochun more time, or to turn Yoochun on. He was doing it to calm himself down. He was as much a virgin as Yoochun was, but he had more experience.

Yunho, his last boyfriend, had tried to force him into sex, but Junsu had still been unsure of who he was sexually and wasn’t sure if he wanted to go all the way. Only a few days later, he’d called Junsu a tease and broke up with him, not giving Junsu the time he needed. And now, a year later, he was very glad he hadn’t had sex with Yunho.

He and Yoochun had been together since the beginning of the summer, almost six months, and he liked Yoochun a lot more than he like Yunho. He never wanted Yoochun to feel the same pressure he had from Yunho.

Junsu moved his kisses and bites down to Yoochun’s smooth stomach. Yoochun was trying to kick off his shoes and push his jeans down at the same time.

Junsu chuckled. “Patience, Yoochun.”

“I … I can’t, Su. If you go too slow, I’m going to change my mind.”

Junsu sighed and pushed up, sitting on Yoochun’s knees. His hard on tented his soccer shorts, and Yoochun stared at it and swallowed.

“You’re not ready for this,” Junsu whispered and touched his cheek.

“I am,” Yoochun said adamantly and leaned into the touch. His hands unbuttoned his jeans and lowered his zipper. “I’m nervous and—and I promised, if I change my mind, I’ll tell you but the longer you take the better chance I’m going to rethink this and—”

Junsu leaned down and kissed him.

Yoochun took advantage of the space and pushed his jeans and boxers down. “Please, Su,” he said against his lips.

Junsu made Yoochun meet his eyes again. And he searched for fear. But there was none. A fierce determination and definitely nervousness, but no fear. Junsu kissed his lips briefly and then moved off Yoochun so he could pull the rest of his clothes off. Junsu kicked his cleats off, pulled off his socks and finished undressing.


	2. More. Please.

They lay, side by side, staring at each other’s naked bodies and then Junsu propped up on an elbow. He kissed Yoochun’s shuddering lips, and with his free hand traced his fingers around his chest and stomach. Yoochun moaned and whimpered, skin jerking with each touch to sensitive spots on his sides and around his nipples.

Junsu wrapped his hand around Yoochun’s cock. Yoochun broke away with a cry and thrust his hips up into the touch. He’d done this to Yoochun before, and yet it never ceased to amaze him how beautiful Yoochun was when he dropped his barriers and let himself be free from his shyness.

Junsu kissed him again, stroking slowly and erratically. He didn’t want Yoochun to come yet. He kissed back down his body, until he was lying between Yoochun’s spread legs, his face at Yoochun’s crotch. He licked up the length of Yoochun’s cock once, and Yoochun whimpered.

“P-Please, Su.”

“I will. Hang on.”

Junsu grabbed the bottle of lube and covered his fingers in it. He rubbed the slickness up and down, between Yoochun’s cheeks. Yoochun moaned and squirmed, hips thrusting again.

Junsu leaned down and took the head of Yoochun’s cock into his mouth. He let Yoochun buck up, pushing more into his throat and then settled into a rhythm of sucking and touching. He held his finger against Yoochun’s clenching hole, and then very carefully he pressed one finger past the ring of muscle.

Yoochun hissed, but said nothing else so Junsu pressed deeper, slowly. When he pulled the finger out, Yoochun whimpered.

“Hang on, baby,” Junsu said around his cock, although he was sure Yoochun didn’t understand. He put more lube on his fingers and pressed in again. Yoochun moaned. Junsu was patient. Well, he could be patient. With this anyway. He slid that one finger in and out of Yoochun until Yoochun was whimpering, and Yoochun’s cock was pulsing in his mouth. He added more lube and then added another finger, slowly, but Yoochun’s lustful whimpers turned to ones of discomfort.

Junsu let his cock fall from his mouth. “Baby?”

“I’m … okay. I’m okay, Su, please, it’s just … uncomfortable.”

“It doesn’t hurt?”

Eyes shut tight, Yoochun shook his head. “No.”

And Junsu believed him, because Yoochun’s cock was still hard as a rock. “Okay,” he said. He slipped his lips around Yoochun’s cock and then back into his mouth. Yoochun moaned, again lustful. Junsu fucked him with those two fingers for longer than he had the one, adding lube again when he had too. He spread his fingers apart as much as he could, twisting and crooking them.

Yunho had told him about his prostate once, that pleasure center of nerves, and he searched for Yoochun’s. Even if he didn’t hit it, he’d use the searching to stretch Yoochun further.

And then quiet suddenly Yoochun cried out and gasped and jerked his hips up harshly. Junsu gagged on his cock.

“Fuck,” Yoochun muttered, voice breaking a bit.

“You okay?”

“Yes, god, yes, that felt good.”

Junsu smiled; he’d managed to find it after all. He twisted his fingers again, and Yoochun cried out again.

“Suck on me, Su, please … I …”

“Are you going to come, Yoochun?”

“No, but … yeah … I don’t know, please. Fuck, please.”

Junsu sucked on him again, worked his fingers faster, slid his tongue around the head of his cock. Yoochun jerked every time the tip of Junsu’s fingers brushed his prostate.

And then Junsu slowed back down again. Yoochun’s body was tight clenching around his fingers. He kept them buried and then crawled up to Yoochun’s lips. He kissed him, Yoochun’s breath gasping.

He added a third finger, and Yoochun whimpered in pain.

“Su, that … that hurts. Su.”

“I know. Hang on.” He added more lube and tried again. More whimpers. And Yoochun’s cock had gone soft.

“It’s too much,” Junsu whispered, “we’ll—“

“No, please,” Yoochun said, eyes squeezed shut. “I’m … okay. Just … give me a minute.”

Junsu sat there, unmoving as Yoochun continued to clench around him. The sun had set and now the only light beneath the bleachers came from the parking lot, hundreds of feet away. Shadows darkened their bodies.

“Move them, please, Move them. See if … yeah … it will help. Please.”

Junsu slowly slid his fingers in and out, in and out. But Yoochun’s breath came faster, and a single tear dripped down his cheek.

Junsu kissed it away. “That’s enough. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Yoochun tried to smile, and when Junsu tried to remove his hand, Yoochun grabbed his wrist. “It’s losing your virginity, Su. It’s going to hurt whether you do it now or if you do it in two weeks. Please.”

Junsu bit his lip and kissed Yoochun.

“Please. If you do it now, then we have sex for the next two weeks instead of waiting.”

Junsu smiled. “Good persuasion tactic.” He kissed Yoochun deeply, and kissed him for long minutes until trying to move his fingers again.

Yoochun moaned, but didn’t break from the kiss. His hands were clenching Junsu’s shoulders, his nails digging into the skin. When Junsu twisted and spread his fingers again, Yoochun yanked away and almost screamed. Junsu couldn’t tell if it was pain or pleasure, but at this point, his cock was so hard that he wasn’t going to stop unless Yoochun actually said to stop.

He kissed Yoochun’s body harshly, sucking on his nipples and biting his stomach and chest. He took Yoochun’s cock in his hand again, stroking it back to hardness as his fingers sped up.

Yoochun was shaking like a leaf, his hands tightly wrapped in Junsu’s hair.

Junsu sucked on him again. Quickly, harsh. He wanted Yoochun to come now. Now, now, now. He started saying the word, over an over, the vibrations on Yoochun’s cock making him gasp.

“Su, fuck, Su, I’m going to … come. Please, I … shit.”

Junsu sped up his fingers, in and out, twisting.

Yoochun cried out. His body convulsed, his cock jerked in Junsu’s throat. Junsu had never swallowed for him before, but he wanted Yoochun to have as much pleasure as he could, so he didn’t pull away at the warning pulse in his mouth.

The first shot of come hit the back of his throat and he gagged, but had no time to recover as more followed it, warm, salty and heady in his mouth. He tried to swallow, and then gagged again. Yoochun’s cock fell from his mouth, the last bit of come pumping onto Yoochun’s stomach. Junsu turned his head away and spit and coughed, and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Shit is nasty,” he said.

Yoochun tried to laugh. “I warned you.”

“I know. Thought I’d try it.”

Yoochun smiled, and then tugged on Junsu’s arm. Junsu let himself be pulled up. Their arms wrapped around each other and Yoochun kissed him. Almost immediately he broke away and made a face. “Yep. Nasty.”

Junsu laughed. “Well, if I have to suffer, so do you.” And he forced a tongue reaching kiss on him. After a few minutes, neither noticed the taste.

“You ready?” Junsu asked.

Yoochun nodded. “Yeah. It’s going to hurt, huh?”

“Probably. But if I can offer you some comfort, it’s that I’m going to come in about three seconds inside of you, so it won’t hurt for very long.”

Yoochun smiled. “Okay. Take care of me?”

Junsu kissed him. “Of course. Always.”

“Always, huh?”

Junsu smiled. “Yes.”

“Okay.”

Junsu kissed him one more time, and then kneeled. He covered his cock in lube, and then added more to his fingers. Yoochun’s eyes shut with a quiet moan as Junsu pressed fingers into him again. He ran his hands up and down Yoochun’s thighs, before gripping behind his knees and pushing up to spread him open. Yoochun’s breath was quick again, but not like it had been before.

“Just try to relax, and don’t forget to breathe.”

Yoochun nodded.

Already his cock throbbed just from how slick it was, and he rubbed himself over Yoochun a couple times, gasping.

“Su, god.”

“Sorry, baby. It feels good.”

Junsu held himself against Yoochun’s opening. He pushed in, eyes crossing when the head of his cock broke past the ring of muscles. Yoochun cried out, neck arching. Fingers digging into Junsu’s arms, and Junsu was concerned, he was, but god, it felt so good. So much better than anything he ever thought, and he should have pulled out, but he was doing everything he could not to thrust as hard as he could and really hurt Yoochun, but shit, it was too good. So tight. So tight around him and clenching and sliding, and he pulled out and in, pushing further, and they both cried out and Junsu’s body shook and he pushed again.

Yoochun gripped around him, through him, and in the buzzing filling his head he could hear him whimpering, and moaning. And Junsu shut his eyes, forced himself to hold still, but with Yoochun’s body tightening around him, he couldn’t stand it, and with one more quick in and out, he came, filling Yoochun up.

He fell over Yoochun, elbows by his face again and the movement pushed him further into Yoochun. He could barely breathe, and then Yoochun’s body hitched below him, and he pried his eyes open.

Yoochun was crying, eyes shut tight, and Junsu was quick to kiss him.

“I’m sorry, Chunnie. Did I—was that—fuck, are you okay?”

Yoochun nodded. “It … just hurts a bit.”

Junsu moved his hips to pull out, but Yoochun shook his head. “No. It’s … okay, just … stay there for another second.”

“With how tightly you’re body is holding me, I don’t think I could leave even if I wanted to.”

Yoochun smiled.

Junsu kissed him again, kissing the tears on his cheeks, and brushing his eyelashes with his lips. Almost unconsciously, Junsu moved, a slow in and out, and they both moaned.

“Fuck,” Yoochun said.

“Sorry.”

“No, no. Do it again. Do it again.”

Junsu thrust into him again, a little more forceful, and Yoochun sighed and whimpered again.

“Okay?”

Yoochun nodded. “Yeah. It’s … it doesn’t hurt as much.”

Junsu kissed him, and continued his slow thrusts.

It was minutes or hours later that Yoochun broke away and demanded, “More, more, Su. Please. More.”

And Junsu gave it to him, speeding up, thrusting harder. He pushed back up to his knees, and then held Yoochun’s legs, watching as he slid in and out of Yoochun’s body. He grabbed Yoochun’s hardening cock and stroked him, hands slick with lube. The night was cool, but it didn’t take long for sweat to gather on their skin, shimmering in the dim light.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous, Yoochun,” Junsu said. “I lo—I am so lucky to have you.”

Yoochun smiled, not missing the almost confession. “Me, too,” he whispered. “To both.”

Junsu grinned, happy that if the three words weren’t out there, at least the feelings were.

“God, Su, I’m … going … Shit.”

Junsu stroked him faster, trying to match the thrusts into his body, but not quite. Yoochun didn’t seem to care though, as his cock pulsed in Junsu’s hand and he came onto his stomach and chest.

Junsu was not ready for the feel of Yoochun’s body clenching during coming, and it felt like something was sucking him hard and fast. His eyes shut, and with only a few more thrusts into Yoochun’s body, he came again with a cry. He collapsed on Yoochun, out of breath. Yoochun shifted, and they both shivered and whimpered when Junsu’s cock slipped out of him.

Yoochun wrapped his arms around Junsu and kissed his shoulder and neck.

“You’re heavy,” he whispered.

Junsu laughed. “Sorry.” He moved to one side, and they cuddled together, lips meeting in quiet kisses.

“Thank you,” Yoochun whispered.

“Um … okay.”

“I mean it. You … you could have just taken me and made this awful for me and good for you, but you didn’t. So thank you.”

Junsu smiled. “Well, thank you, for planning it all. I … I really didn’t want to pressure you.”

“You didn’t. I promise this is what I wanted.”

“Me, too.”

They settled together with Yoochun’s head on Junsu’s chest. Junsu was drifting off when Yoochun shuddered.

“It’s cold.”

Junsu nodded a bit. “Did you bring anything to clean us up with?”

“No.”

“Eh, just use my white tank. I’ll toss it in the laundry when I get home.”

Yoochun pulled away from him, and without his heat, Junsu grew cold quickly. He found his clothes scattered around and dressed. He checked his phone. He’d missed three calls from Hyukjae and two from his brother. He sent them both apology texts and told Junho that he was on his way home.

As soon as they were both clothed, Yoochun gathered up the blanket and the empty food cartons and they walked away from the bleachers.

Junsu took his hand.

“Um, Su?”

Junsu shrugged. “Let them know,” he said. “I want them all to know.”

Yoochun smiled as Junsu brought his hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. “Does that mean I can hold your hand at school?”

“That means you can slam me up against a locker and kiss me in the middle of the hallway at school.”

Yoochun laughed. “I don’t think I’ll go that far yet.”

Junsu kissed his cheek. He walked Yoochun home and on his porch in the dim light, he kissed Yoochun softly.

Yoochun smiled and then cleared his throat and looked away.

“What?”

“I … I …” He took a deep breath as he opened his sketchbook. He held it so Junsu couldn’t see it, and then tore out a page.

“This is for you,” he said, and then before Junsu could look at it, Yoochun was inside his house.

It was a drawing of him and his brother, laughing. They were both dressed in their soccer gear. Junho had his arm around Junsu and was hanging on him, his face half hidden in Junsu’s shoulder. Junsu’s was smiling, eyes crinkled, arms trying to keep Junho up. The detail was extraordinary.

In the bottom corner it said, “This is the smile I fell in love with.”

=♥-♥-♥=

The next morning, Junsu practically ran to school. He told Junho most (his brother didn’t want the details) of what happened the night before and that Junsu wasn’t planning on hiding their relationship anymore. When Junsu showed him Yoochun’s picture, Junho smirked.

“I’m in this picture too,” Junho had said. “He’s not secretly in love with me, is he?”

Junsu had slugged him.

And now he was ducking around people, only saying ‘hi’ briefly to his friends, on a search for Yoochun. He found him at his locker, taking out books.

Without waiting for Yoochun to even see him, Junsu grabbed his arm, spun him, threw him up against his locker and kissed him.

Yoochun squeaked in surprise, and then, after the shock had worn off, tangled his hands in Junsu’s hair and kissed back.

The hallway around them went silent.

Junsu pulled away slowly, reluctantly, and pressed their foreheads together. He traced the pad of his thumb along Yoochun’s cheek.

Yoochun swallowed and then said, “I thought I was supposed to do that to you.”

Junsu laughed and kissed him again. “I love the drawing. You ran away before I could thank you for it, so I’m thanking you now.”

Yoochun blushed and ducked his head.

“Um, Su—“

Junsu turned only enough to look at Hyukjae. “Yeah?” he replied, voice full of warning.

Hyukjae swallowed. “Um—class … yeah, you’re gonna be late for class.”

Junsu smiled and turned to Yoochun. “Walk with me?”

Yoochun nodded. Junsu moved far enough away that Yoochun could shut his locker. Everyone in the hall was staring at them. Junsu held out his hand.

And the animosity, discrimination and parental disapproval wouldn’t matter as long as Yoochun always smiled like he did as he laced their fingers together.


End file.
